Storms
by MusicGeek764
Summary: Yakko has always been seen as the fearless Warner. But, we all have fears. And Wakko is about to find out Yakko's. One-Shot.


_Hey everyone! :D Double header from me today! Chapter 8 on my current story, and a one-shot! Plus, this is my tenth uploaded fan fic! Bring out the party cannon! (Crossover? XD) Random one-shot that decided to pop its way into my head late last night, just some cute brotherly sibling fluff. :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own __Animaniacs__, all rights go to their owners, and no profit's being made off this. If I did own __Animaniacs_,_ however, the 4__th__ DVD would've been out ages ago! _

* * *

Storms

Yakko's eyes snapped open as the thunderclap shook the entire water tower. _Darn it!_ Yakko sighed as he got up. He always had trouble sleeping through storms, and he knew from past experience that attempting to sleep through them ended up with him feeling very frustrated. It was easier to just stay up and wait it out.

_Well, this ensuing lack of sleep will make filming rather...interesting tomorrow._

He got up and, out of brotherly instinct, looked up to check on Wakko and Dot. There was really no point though; Wakko slept like the dead, and interrupting Dot's "cutie sleep", be it a person or a force of nature, _never_ ended well.

Yakko made his way into the kitchen, trying his hardest to ignore the sound of rain ponding on the sound of the tower. _Disadvantage to living in a metal water tower: Rain sounds ten times louder than normal._

He wasn't awoken because he was a light sleeper; he was normally a very heavy sleeper, though not at Wakko's levels. He was awoken because of his fear of thunderstorms. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

He, of course, had "adult fears"; fears concerning something happening Wakko or Dot. This was natural, being the parental figure in their lives and all. But, he was supposed to be the brave one, the one who could out-talk anybody. Yet here he was, scared of a thunderstorm. Mildly rational, but Yakko didn't like living with it.

He started to make a sandwich, but brotherly instinct again took over, and he went to the living room to check the weather channel. Considering it was 1:15 in the morning, there weren't any meteorologist's talking, but the radar was up. It showed a rather severe storm, with the worse part heading straight towards Burbank. _Crap._ However, it wasn't supposed to be too severe, but there was a chance of hail.

Speaking of hail, it was just starting to hit the tower, the sound magnified by the metal walls. Yakko winced. _I'm inside, it's not going to hit me, it's not strong enough to break through solid metal._

_ Right?_

Yakko quickly walked back to the kitchen, no longer having the stomach to watch his fear pass over his home in digital form. He tried to eat his sandwich and ignore the sounds of rain and hail pounding on the walls and ceiling, wincing slightly at cracks of lightning and booms of thunder.

A little over an hour later, Wakko came into the room, still half-asleep. Yakko's eyes widened. Wakko, however, passed right by him and headed straight for the refrigerator. Yakko sighed quietly in relief. _Thank goodness that when it comes to his stomach, Wakko has a one-track mind._

A loud clap of thunder roared suddenly, making both Yakko and Wakko jump. The noise woke Wakko up some more, as he looked around a bit. Then he turned around to see a sheepish Yakko sitting at the table.

"Yakko?" Wakko remarked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, 'Mr. Sleeps like a Corpse'."

"I was hungry."

"That's your excuse for everything!" Wakko stuck out his tongue, then walked over to the table.

"Well, what's your excuse?"

"I was...hungry." Yakko stuttered out, his normal powers of word twisting toned down due to fear and tiredness. Wakko gave him a look in response. Wakko turned around suddenly and walked into the living room, giving Yakko a chance to wince at a crack of lightning before following him.

"Who turned the TV on?" Wakko asked, looking at the radar tracking the storm.

"Someone must have left it on," Yakko lied quickly.

"Seems like the strongest part of the storm is just passing over us."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Yakko deadpanned, when the loudest crack of lightning went off, followed a few seconds later by the rumble of thunder. Yakko jumped about a foot in the air, and came back down shaking, his composure cracking.

_Control yourself, Yakko! It's just a storm, it's just a storm..._

"Yakko, are you all right?" Wakko cocked his head in concern at his shaking brother, never seeing him act like this before. Yakko nodded quickly, when another loud clap of thunder made them both jump. Yakko quickly started shaking his head.

"Yakko..." Wakko started, trying to accept this crazy idea that was coming to him. "Are you scared?"

Yakko winced slightly as his secret came out. He was about to deny it and shoo Wakko off to bed, when the loudest clap of thunder roared. Acting on instinct, Yakko dived under a blanket lying on the couch.

Wakko walked over, sat down, and immediately started stroking Yakko's head. Despite doing the same gesture many times before while calming down Wakko or Dot, Yakko was surprised by how much better he felt.

"I think the expression 'The tables have turned' fits here nicely," Yakko broke the silence a few minutes later, getting a chuckle out of his brother.

"I bet you never expected your strong, fearless, able-to-talk-his-way-out-of-any-situation brother to be scared of a storm, right?"

"It's a little weird," Wakko admitted. "But, we all have fears like that. I have clowns," Wakko shivered slightly. "And Dot has..."

"No longer being cute?" Yakko offered, getting one of Wakko's signature smiles in response.

"I will admit," Yakko said while sitting up on the couch. "On your last birthday, when you beat the crap out of that clown, that was pretty darn funny."

"So was you out-talking that jerky radio DJ," Wakko grinned.

"Remember that one time when Plotz held that big party?" Yakko asked.

"And we were on our best behavior so we could go," Wakko said.

"But, Plotz kicked us out when we hadn't even done anything."

"So, we came back and trashed the place!" Wakko remembered, giggling.

"Yeah, and those foreign investors liked our idea of party better than Plotz's!" Yakko started laughing, but was cut off by a strike of lightning. Wakko started to think of another way to cheer up Yakko. Suddenly it came to him.

Yakko heard Wakko start humming the beginning of "The Mexican Hat Dance" and it was like second nature.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru," Yakko started, the grin spreading up his face. Soon, Wakko broke in with his capitals song. What started as a "who can sing louder" contest soon spiraled into a wrestling match. Yakko quickly gained the upper hand by tickling Wakko.

"QUIET!" Dot yelled suddenly from their bedroom, causing Wakko and Yakko to jump. They tiptoed quickly back to the bedroom, where they saw Dot asleep again.

"We must have woken her up accidently," Wakko whispered. "Hey, the rain's quieter."

Yakko had just noticed this to, and they both went back to the living room. The radar showed a light green patch over Burbank, with the edge of the storm in sight. Yakko sighed quietly. Then both brothers looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost three in the morning. At this, both moaned.

"Well, filming's sure going to be a big ball of fun tomorrow!" Yakko said, the sarcasm in his voice very evident.

"Yep. Two tired Warner brothers, and an angry Warner sister. Tomorrows going to be a party." Wakko deadpanned, causing the brothers to break into giggles until they heard Dot shift her weight in her sleep.

"We better not risk ruining her 'cutie sleep' even more. Let's head back to bed."

Wakko nodded as they headed back to the bedroom. Wakko climbed up the ladder and got settled in his bed.

"Hey, Wakko," Yakko whispered. Wakko leaned over the side of the bed to see Yakko still standing there.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Wakko said, grinning tiredly. Yakko smiled back before climbing into bed, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
